A Cinderella Story
by MannC
Summary: Fye tries his best to drive Kurogane mad...kuroxfye


Heya! So, this is my first fanfic out here. On FFnet that is. Hope I so justice to the idea, it seemed very appealing to me:D Do Review!!

DISCLAIMER : If I would have owned anything of TRC, I would have uploaded the chapters faster. ( Or maybe not, the sadistic pleasure is too tempting:P )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isn't this beautiful?!" an excited voice chirped in.

"Yes, Sakura-san, it's wonderful... I guess we get your luck again to land in a peaceful country..." Fye said and tuned his gaze around. The blue eyes met black. Kurogane was frowing. _Damn. Just another of those overly happy and Fye-like countries._

"Oh, Kuro-puppy doesn't like the smell of this country."

_Bastard_. No reply...

"Are you giving me the silent treatment, Kuro-pii ? Did I do something wrong ?" a tiny voice came up.

"OF COURSE YOU DID!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS NEED TO STICK YOUR ASS IN MY MATTERS??!"

"Kuro-tan doesn't like my ass then?" he whispered so that only the warrior could hear him.

"STOP IT, YOU DARNED MAGE!"

Arrival of Syaoran cut the just started argument and the princess heaved a sigh of relief.

"Okay princess, I have inquired everything. This is the 'Toy Country'... people here make various kinds of toys and fun things. And ofcourse, they use magic too." He added turning towards Fye.

"WOW! That's soo sugoi!"

" Ofcourse you will like it manjuu, you'll now have company."

"Aww... Kuro-chii is such a meanie... he talks as if Mokona is a soft toy..."

"Because that's what you are, you white bun!" _Damn, why does it always has to be me?!_

"Oh yeah, Mokona... Kuro-pipi is saying that because he loves playing with you." the blonde piped in.

"I never meant that you dumb ass!" But, his words were drowned in a shriek of delight which the white manjuu gave.

All Kurogane could do was to turn around and sulk in defeat.

Fye gave a victorious smile. There, he had once again got away with his feat. He had made Kurogane piss off all over again.

( Not that it was a big deal really, when was the last time when the ninja was in a really good mood?? ) But these games were getting a bit boring now-a-days. Earlier, it was fun to provoke him and tease him, but now, the warrior knew better so he would just turn around and let them waste their energy. So, in a way, Fye was losing the on-going battle. But did he really wanted to win it? Not at all... if only the warrior would admit to him, he would have let him go away with whatever he liked but as this was not the case, Kurogane was Kurogane... So, even Fye remained Fye. But something simply had to come up their way to make life more interesting. _Their_ life interesting. The wizard looked up towards the sky and hoped that this knew country will have some surprises waiting for them.

"So, Syaoran-kun, you said that this was a toy country, eh ?" Fye jogged up to the teenagers leaving the ninja and Mokona behind.

Syaoran had been explaining the various types of toys that he had seen around to Sakura. He looked up and smiled. "Hai! It's really amusing how they can make such wonderful things..."

"Okie, let us go and explore the city!" Fye called out.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"Mokona is hungry!"

"Aww... now that you mention it Mokona, my stomach's rumbling too... let's split up, me, Mokona and daddy will go and have some food and lookout for some place to stay while you guys look for the feather and explore around, okay?"

"Alright!" the youngsters replied.

Kurogane debated whether to point out that no one had asked him about his wishes... but concluded that it would lead to some more mischief by those bastards. So he quitely followed the two excited magical creatures. Darn it. If only he could be off all alone... if only. But why didn't he ask them? They wouldn't say 'no' to him! He really wanted to go away from them, didn't he ? Away from the white bun and the magician. Away from Fye. He closed his eyes and tried to shake off those unexplicable pool of feelings that were bubbling in him. Regaining his posture of the frowning ninja, he decided to go ahead. But, while he was thinking all these disturbing ( what the hell was so disturbing in them? ) thoughts, the mage and manjuu had managed to dissappear somewhere. He cursed to himself and went on to search for the two.

Kurogane found them standing in front of a very old shop, talking to the owner. The owner seemed to be quite old but kind. Fye saw him ( Unfortunately. Or may be not. ) and waved towards him.

"Kuro-sama! Look, we have already made a friend here!" Kurogane shrugged and turned around.

"I have no time for your friends. I'll go and look for something which may prove useful to us while you waste your time over kitty parties."

"Kurochan is so hard working! He never wastes any time fooling aorund..." Fye said with a sigh of a fan girl.

_What the fuck?_

Kurogane ignored the last comment and went forward to he didn't know where but somewhere away from the torture. He half thought ( or expected, maybe? ) that Fye would stop him or do something. But he heard faint voices behind him showing that Fye had accepted his lame excuse and started making conversation the old man again.

_So I finally get what I wished for. Great. Just fabulous. I am jumping with joy. But why don't I feel like it? Because you are a goddamn NINJA! You are NOT supposed to bounce all over with joy, remember??_ Great. Now he was making excuses to himself. What the hell ? The ninja hoped that the cool air would cool down his completely screwed up head a bit.

As he walked around in alleys, he noticed that all the shops around him had either toys or food.

_What the heck do they do with so many toys?_

"Obviously they play with it!" a Fye like voice cut in.

_What the hell, even my voie of reason has started imitating Fye ? Lucky me._

This was getting him nowhere. He simple had to cool down or else it would mean the death of someone. He sat down by a fountain and leaned in to the cool breeze.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Aizen-chan, your toys are simply fabulous." chimed Fye as he saw a fully alive white chess figurines fighting against the black ones. I must say that the children of this world are really lucky!

After asking the owner a way to the restaurant, Fye had been attracted to his awesome toy collection and this was how he and Mokona had ended up at his shop, having tea and telling him about their adventures.

The old man smiled and said, "It's not just the children. All of us are obsessed with it. Somehow, toys seem to be much more closer to the reality of this world than we are, don't you think? There are so many of them which teach of so many values. They may be lifeless forms yet they manage to make us learn more quickly than any other sensei."

Mokona blinked and nodded at the sudden outpour of wisdom while Fye mused over the words. ( A/N: If you expected him to sigh and go sad, gomen, but I DO NOT like the sad Fye at all.. )

"Well, I guess Mokona, we should leave Aizen chan to his work and return to our job... it's getting dark and we still have to look for Syaoran and Sakura. Thank you for the tea and your wonderful company, Aizen chan!" Fye got up and took Mokona in his hands. But as he was about to move out when Aizen called them back.

"Why don't you people stay here at my place? I stay alone, and I must admit that I won't mind a bit of company. You all can help me with the store as long as you are here."

If it would have been any normal person, he would have flushed at the offer, uttered apologies for the trouble and refused it for the first time atleast. But the person in question being none other than Fye D. Flowrite, he readily accepted the offer feeling lucky.

They soon found Syaoran and Sakura, with Aizen-chan jumping over how cute Sakura was, making her blush ten times the shade of red. However, the angry young ( hot and sexy ) man was nowhere to be seen. Sakura was all worries. Syaoran showed a worried face and then diplomatically mentioned that he was a grown up man and could easily take care of himself. Fye was... well, Fye.

It was finally decided that Mokona and Syaoran will go out to look for him. It struck Syaoran that usually, Fye would have been all too excited for such a thing, but he dismissed the thought realising in horror that he was going the perverted way. So, that was that. Mokona sang out invariably all over for Kurogane unless the ninja simply had to appear in front of them in order to avoid the whole city waking up. He was a bit dissapointed to see that it had been the kid and the manjuu who had come in search of him. A bit relieved too. But he kept wondering that why in the hell did Fye miss such a great opportunity of pissing him off?

_Wait a second, that sounded a kind of disappointment!_

_Ofcourse it was not. Who in the world would eagerly volunteer to get themselves pissed?_

_Why the heck am I arguing to my darned self, anyways? I need to justify myself to myself?_

His hands reached his temple as he inwardly shouted to send such stupid sudden thoughts out. He was too tired for all such things. Being a ninja, it had been a long time since he had fought. And this really made him sick of his life. _All because of her._

As Syaoran took a similar path, Kurogane remembered that he hadn't asked the brat that where were they living.

"Oi, did you guys find a place to stay ?" He asked feeling a bit guilty that he had been of no help in the process.

Syoaran nodded and replied, "Fye-san told that you had already seen the place..."

"So you people are staying with that old hag?"

"Ermm...yeah." said Syaoran, a bit disturbed by the language the warrioir used.

As they approached towards Aizen's shop ( he had rooms behind the shop ), Kurogane noticed that everything was dark and quite. Maybe all of them had gone to sleep. Maybe. Mokona was already sleeping on Syaoran's shoulder.

They entered the dark house and made their way to the living room.

"I'll show you your room, Kuro--"

"Hyuu! Kuro-sama is finally back! I felt sooo lonely without him!" a voice came from the shadows. A vein twitched in Kurogane's forehead. Trust the mage to be all awake just to torture him at this time of night.

" Shouldn't you be sleeping already?" He directed the quesion towards the wizard.

"Oh, but how could I sleep without Kuro-daddy?" he replied with an innocent smile.

Syaoran's face was horrified when he realised the conversation he was witnessing.

"SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH, YOU IDIOT..."

"Hey, you don't want everyone to wake up, do ya?" said Fye instantly silencing Kurogane.

"That's like a good daddy." This did it. Kurogane groped in darkness for the mage's neck but he easily dogded it.

"Look where your hands are going Kuro-tan! You don't seem to have any control on them.." the wizard teased him.

Now Syaoran couldn't bear it anymore. He stirred to acknowledge his presence to the pair.

"Er... I guess I should be hitting the beds too..." he fumbled.

"Oh yes, yes, Syaoran-kun, I am afraid we kept you up too long... when you don't have a habit of staying up..." said Fye in a parently voice.

It took all of Syaoran's will power to stop the sensation of puking then and there.

Kurogane couldn't believe what the mage was pulling off."Shut it asshole, you are going too far... into it." he said only to horrify over his own mistake.

If Syaoran had any doubts earlier, they were surely gone now as he succumbed to bed with incredible speed.

"Sweet dreams, Syaoran-kun!" the magician shouted. He looked back as the ninja moved.

"Kuro-chan is going to bed too ?" He asked, his voice loaded in dissapointment.

"What else do you suggest to do at midnight..." _Shit._

"I am going to sleep and you should do that too... so show me my room and then go to yours, to _sleep_. " Kurogane completed without leaving any scope for argument.

"But I said that I was not able to sleep..." Fye wailed like a child.

"Makes no difference to me..."

"Oh, I know!" exclaimes Fye ignoring the ninja's last comment. "Why doesn't daddy read a fairytale to mommy ?"

"Fairy--what?" Whatever it was sounded like utter danger. A red signal went off in Kurogane's head.

"A fairy tale, Kuro-pii. They are legendary stories which have princesses and princes..."

"Don't give me any more shit."

Fairy tales, indeed! They sounded like the crap which Fye was bound to like. But Kurogane was Kurogane. The strongest ninja in Japan and the most feared one. There was no way he was ever gonna read a fairy tale to any damn wizard. Never.

But then, even Fye was Fye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And Writers are Writers, they need reviews!! Hope you get the hint. ;D

Cya!


End file.
